Bubbly
by KidMagic
Summary: Raven heads to the roof of the tower to perform a monthly ritual. Beast Boy follows her. What happens when Raven starts thinking about Beast boy up there? Song fic! Features one of my own characters.


This is my first BB and Rae fanfic so go easy on me. This story features one of my own characters in it. Song fic anyone? Raven and Beast boy are both 17.

* * *

><p>Raven quickly snatched the bottle and her iPod touch. Before leaving her room she glanced in both directions to make sure no one was watching her. Then she made her towards the common room. Once she was past the kitchen she looked around again. But she failed to notice the green changeling's eyes watching her intently. She quietly made her way to the roof of the tower not noticing that she was being followed. As soon as she felt the warm summer breeze on her pale,cold skin she made her way to the corner of the roof and plopped her self down on the ground. Beast boy watched her take out her iPod and choose a song. Then she sat it gently on the ground.<p>

_Will you count me in_  
><em>I've been awake for a while now.<em>  
><em>You've got me feeling like a child now.<em>  
><em>'Cause every time I see your bubbly face,<em>  
><em>I get the tingles in silly place.<em>

Raven took out the bubbles bottle and started blowing bubbles. She loved blowing bubbles and listening to the song 'Bubbly'. She did this every month to relax her. She closed her eyes and blew another set of bubbles as she found herself thinking of Beast boy.

_It starts in my toes,_  
><em>Makes me crinkle my it goes I'll always know,<em>  
><em>That you make me smile.<em>  
><em>Please stay for a while now.<em>  
><em>Just take your time,<em>  
><em>Wherever you go.<em>

He was always so nice to her. Even when she was mean to him, he never stopped smiling at her. Every time he grinned,smirked or looked at her, her heart would beat faster then a humming bird's. She even laughed at some of his jokes. Some, not all of them. But she never let her love for him show.

_The rain is falling on my window pane,_  
><em>But we are hiding in a safer place.<em>  
><em>Under covers staying dry and warm.<em>  
><em>You give me feelings that I adore.<em>

Her eyes snapped open. Love? She smiled at the thought. Love. Something Beast boy only felt for Terra. Raven's heart ached as she thought of this. He was in love with Terra. If he even considered Raven as a possible girlfriend, he would only settle for her because he couldn't have Terra. Raven got so sad and angry that she chucked her bubbles bottle into the ocean.

_They start in my toes,_  
><em>Makes me crinkle my nose.<em>  
><em>Wherever it goes I'll always know,<em>  
><em>That you make me smile.<em>  
><em>Please stay for a while now.<em>  
><em>Just take your time,<em>  
><em>Wherever you go.<em>  
><em>What am I gonna say...<em>  
><em>When you make me feel this way...<em>  
><em>I just...mmm<em>  
><em>They start in my toes,<em>  
><em>Makes me crinkle my nose.<em>  
><em>Wherever it goes I always know,<em>  
><em>That you make me smile.<em>  
><em>Please stay for a while now,<em>  
><em>Just take your time.<em>  
><em>Wherever you go...<em>

Raven leaned over the edge to see if she could spot the bottle . Nope. Nothing. "Aaaahhhh..." Raven breathed out, "Why did I do that?" she asked her self aloud.

"You dropped your bubbles. Pity." Beast boys voice startled her. She looked to the right of her and saw him leaning over the rail and peering into the ocean. He turned to her and grinned. "There's that grin again." Raven thought to her self as she felt her heart hammer in her chest.

"What are you doing up here Raven?" Beast boy asked taking a step closer to Raven. She blushed but didn't step back. Beast boy smiled and reached out to stroke Raven's cheek.

_Da-Da-Dum-da-da-da-da-da_

Beast boy leaned in closer to kiss her, but Raven pulled away and muttered something under her breath.

"What?" Beast boy asked raising an eyebrow.

"I said I don't want to be your second choice." Raven managed to whisper out. She lowered her gaze to the ground. Beast boy looked shocked for a minute before his eyes softened. He stepped closer to her and put his hand under her chin making her look at him.

_I've been asleep for a while now._  
><em>You tucked me in just like a child now.<em>  
><em>'Cause every time you hold me in your arms,<em>  
><em>I'm comfortable enough to feel your warmth<em>

"Raven," Beast boy spoke softly, "You were here first. I fell in love with you the first time I saw you. But you didn't feel the same way about me. At least, I thought you didn't. So I settled for Terra. She was my second choice, you were,are,my first choice and always will be."

_It starts in my soul,_  
><em>And I lose all control.<em>  
><em>When you kiss my nose,<em>  
><em>The feeling shows.<em>  
><em>'Cause you make me smile.<em>  
><em>Baby just take your time now,<em>  
><em>Holding me tight.<em>

This time Raven didn't pull away when he leaned in to kiss her. Beast boy gently brushed his lips against hers. Raven deepened the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck. Beast boy put his arms around Raven's waist and pulled her closer, if that were possible. They broke the kiss for air and raven looked down shyly, her cheeks turning a faint pink. Beast boy chuckled.

"I can get use to this." Beast boy grinned. Raven hit him playfully in the arm and put her hood on.

"Me too." Raven said, her monotone returning. Beast boy's grin widened and he held her hand. Together they walked back into the tower and sat on the couch in the Common room, ignoring the wide stares and open mouths of Robin and Cyborg. Starfire giggled and covered Robins mouth with her own making Robin blush madly. Someone's throat clearing was heard and Cyborg handed the 13-year old Titan goth ,with blue hair in a ponytail that went all the way down to her waist,purple streaks,Dark purple lipstick, blue eyeshadow, and a big set of Gothic goggles on her head, a twenty dollar bill.

"Told you so." Gothika stated before walking back to her room.

_Wherever, wherever,wherever you go._  
><em>Wherever, wherever,wherever you go.<em>  
><em>Wherever you go,<em>  
><em>I always know,<em>  
><em>'Cause you make me smile even just for a while.<em>

* * *

><p>Oh no, she forgot her iPod on the roof. Darn. So what do you think? Yay or Ney? R&amp;R please!<p> 


End file.
